


Mending Broken Ties

by SpiritHelven



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHelven/pseuds/SpiritHelven
Summary: Alright, so this is my first time posting a story on this site, so just understand that I'm still learning the whole controls here.Thanks!





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is my first time posting a story on this site, so just understand that I'm still learning the whole controls here. 
> 
> Thanks!

One of the people in my dream, from what I remember, had their black hair put up in a messy bun, and their deep chocolate eyes gazing upon me, twinkling. You could tell they were tired, exhausted from whatever they were doing before, yet still had enough energy to hold me. Had enough energy to give that gentle smile that brings butterflies to my stomach everytime I see it. Just being in their arms brought me a feeling of security and tenderness.

Then they look up, the smile becomes wider as they extend their arms that were cradling me into another pair of arms. Ones that I long for. One's that not only gave me the same feelings from the previous person, but also of happiness and excitement. I felt untroubled, content to be in this person's arms. I could feel this person's deep, blue eyes staring into mine. Tears brimming on their face while the front blonde locks decorated the sides of their face while the rest was tied back into a mini bun. This person had a look of love for me. It made me feel loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for the short chapter.


	2. Another Day

Waking up to the bright light shining through the red silk curtains, a black-headed young toddler crawled out of his black batmobile and waddled towards his parents' bedroom door. He pushes the slightly ajar door and sticks his little head inside. His blue orbs scanning the room before they landed on a large lump on the king-sized bed. The toddler squeals in delight before he runs towards the large bed and starts to climb on the white sheets. While climbing on the white sheets, he slips and tumbles down, bracing himself for impact as he squeezes his eyes shut. However, he didn't feel the carpeted floor instead he felt a strong arm around his chubby waist and soon was being lifted in the air onto a broad chest.

The toddler squeals as he cuddles into the said man's neck. The man chuckles softly before kissing on top of the soft locks that covers his head.

"Good morning Jr.," The father breathes before slowly lifting himself up from the bed, setting Jr. onto his lap, "Who's ready to eat breakfast?"

Jr. squeals once again as he waves his hands in the air in excitement. 

However, the cute moment ended when the other lump on the bed grunted in annoyance, "Evan, can't you guys go outside or something?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry, Syd," Evan sighs as he picks up Jr. and starts to walk out of the room. When Evan closes the door, he sets Jr. on the floor and the pair starts to walk down together. 

Jr. starts to hop down the hall while Evan laughs. He grabs the little hopper and swings him up in the air before setting the toddler back on his feet who then speeds off to the living room. Evan smiles as he walks towards the wide open doorway that led to the kitchen they had in the condo. 

Evan grabs the needed necessities for pancakes and gets ready to make them. As he was whisking the batter in the metallic bowl, he looks up to see Sydney walking out, "Syd, where are you going? I thought you didn't have work today?"

Sydney rolls her eyes in complete annoyance, "I told you I was going to hang out with girls today," she sighs as walks towards the shoe shelf, grabbing a pair of gold heels that Evan bought for their third year anniversary.

"Oh," Evan starts, "I thought you would stay home and spend some time with us. It's not every day that I'm able to stay home and spend time with you two."

Sydney looks behind her where Jr. is playing with his Batman legos and grimaced, "And it's not every day when I am able to go out and see my friends! I am always stuck here watching and taking care of Jr.!" She cried as she starts to throw a little fit.

Evan sighs, "Alright, fine. Be safe."

Sydney stops her fit and smiles. She walks towards Evan and kisses him on the cheek, "Thanks babe," and then dashes through the door as the sound of a car horn alerted her that her friends are waiting outside. 

Evan looks down at the bowl in his hands in bitterness, 'The one damn day I finally get a fucking day off from work, she goes off with her friends!'

Evan was then snapped from his thoughts when he heard a chair being pushed across the wooden floor. He looked over to his right where the sound was coming from and found Jr. pushing one of the black metallic chairs from the dining table. Evan smiles when he sees his boy crawling up on the chair, "Hey buddy, you want to help me make breakfast?"

The toddler nods and the duo starts to make the pancakes.  
\----------  
After breakfast, Evan and Jr. are now playing in the living room until there was a knock on the door. Evan gets up from the floor and walks to the door with Jr. waddling beside him. Once the to Fongs get to the door, Evan reaches out to the door handle to unlock the lock, but before he could twist the doorknob, the door swung open,

"Heeeeey~! What's up, man!"

"Tyler?!" Evan gaped as he saw his longtime best friend and right-hand man in front of the door, "Dude, aren't you supposed to be at the building?"

Tyler laughs, "I was, but I forgot to have you sign some papers for the big meeting coming up."

Evan gives a questioning look before sighing in defeat, "Just bring your ass in here."

Tyler walks in the complex and takes off his shoes, "Hey buddy," he greets Jr. who giggles in delight at the sight of his uncle who then picks him up in the air.

The trio starts to walk into the living room and Jr. dashes back to his toys. 

"He hasn't said a word yet?" Tyler questions as he watches the kid play.

Evan sighs sadly, "Not yet, even with all the therapies and techniques that the doctor keeps giving us, he hasn't said a word yet."

Jr. looks at the two and smiles, unknown to the sadness that his father was emitting around him.

"Just give him some time, Evan. Some kids are just late bloomers," Tyler says to soothe the anxiety that Evan was feeling at that moment.

"I hope so. I'm not saying I'm ashamed that he hasn't spoken a word yet, but I just him to say 'Daddy' or 'Papa' for once in my life."

"And he will, just not now maybe," Tyler says as he looks around the area, "say where is Sydney?"

Evan rolls his eyes in annoyance, "She left with her friends to hang out."

Tyler scoffs, "Really? After she was bitching about you not being home enough? What a fucking cunt," Tyler crosses his arms, "I just don't understand why you stay with her, man."

"I should say the same thing with you about Kelly," Evan mutters out as he mentions Tyler's girlfriend.

"Touche~," Tyler chuckles, "say, have you and Syd decide to get a babysitter?"

"Not yet, why?" Evan questions the other as he heard a different tone being used.

"Okay, so I met this one chick,"

"You cheating?!"

"Fuck you, bitch. No!" Tyler punches Evan on the shoulder before continuing, "Anyway, I met this one chick at the office who told me about this guy who's her cousin, who's great with kids."

Evan looks at Tyler questionably about this, "I don't know man. As much as I want to take the offer-"

"You don't know the fucker, I know, I know," Tyler imitated the other's voice, "but what happens if I already did several background checks along the fact that Syd met the dude a couple of times."

"Really, that's great!..." Evan said happily before another question came up to mind, "She met him a couple of times?"

"Don't worry my dude, I heard he's perfectly gay. Nothing to really worry about and since it's not a female, you don't have to worry about Syd bitching at you for flirting with another female."

"But I will be the one worrying then."

Tyler shrugs, "Eh, would you rather be the one worrying or have Syd bitching at you all day, every day?"

".... I rather have me."

Tyler smirks, "I thought so."

"So, when do I meet ..."

"Usaida. Yoshihito Usaida. And you're meeting him tomorrow."


End file.
